Talk:Fingerfilcher Dradzad
Tips :*Get Field Support from a Field Manual or Sigil. Regen/refresh can make the fight a little bit easier. Testimonials *Soloed by 75 RNG/37NIN Mithra with lvl 56 Soothing Healer Fellow. Shadowbind/Barrage/Slugshot. Keep shadows up. *Soloed by 71 SMN/35WHM Elvaan. *Soloed by 75DRG/NIN37. Wanted to try something different. Went in with 300TP. I messed up shadows once when Ni was down and took a fair bit of damage. Was defiantly a fun fight. *Easily Soloed by a 75 DRK/SAM. Didn't even get 100TP before engaging just had Dread Spikes up at start and switched to Seigen+Third Eye when that went down. Didn't lose more than 200hp total. Guillotine was doing 1-1.2k each and he took about 3 1/2 before he went down. *Effortlessly solo'd by 72NIN/WAR. Used Squid Sushi and kept Paralyze, Blind, and Slow up. Orc dealt no more than 100 damage. *Easily solo by PLD75/WAR37. Fight took less than 3 minutes, used less than 200 Mp during fight. Do not waste Ninja tools on this fight. Individual hits landed for 100-200 dmg and Vorpal Blade landed for 800 dmg with +42 Str DD setup. *Solo'd by 75 DNC/NIN without Utsusemi:ni or any Dancer-related merits. Also only had Dagger skill of 252, Evasion 229, and Parrying 95. Used no food and had regen Sigil effect. Violent Flourish hit and stunned every time, even without Stutter Step, making for easy recast of Utsusemi:Ichi. Started the fight with 300TP and 5 Finishing Moves. Never needed to 2H as TP was not an issue. Landed nearly all my steps. Managed to evade at least half of all his attacks but when he did hit, it was for ~100 on normal attacks, 250+ on crits. Counterstance proved challenging but nothing so dangerous that I was worried. Just keep out of yellow or red life in case of some unlucky double attack criticals. Notable gear: Optical Hat, Etoile Tiara, Etoile Toe Shoes, NQ Scorpion Harness, Peacock Charm, Amemet Mantle +1. I also forgot to take my Dagger of Trials off. Off-handed Cobra Unit Knife. This just shows how easy this fight can be. *Solo'd as 75 SMN/WHM using Garuda on Earthsday. Took about 2 Predator Claws and normal melee to bring down and Garuda only had a sliver of health at the end. Astral Flow not used but may be needed depending how much MP you have to start with and your overall Avatar Perpetuation Cost by leaving Garuda out during the fight.--Dimiter 03:25, 26 August 2008 (UTC) *Easily soloed as BST70/NIN35, never used jugs, never engaged the NM myself, just used nearby Biddybugs, they were DC pets. *Soloable by 75 DRK/SAM with slight soloing skill. Dread Spikes and Blood Weapon required. Start with 100% TP and use Guillotine. Killable at 20% with a Souleater Guillotine. A Meat Mithkabob was used. An Icarus Wing was used, but not really needed. *Soloable by 74 RDM/NIN easily. *Soloable by 75 NIN/WAR easily. *Soloable by PUP/NIN at Lv.70 or higher. Using Soulsoother automaton and an evasion gear setup, it's a fairly easy fight. *Soloable by 75 THF/NIN easily. Bloody bolts did ~80 damage and landed consistently with capped Marksmanship and no ranged accuracy gear. Orcish Counterstance was rendered useless since THF evasion is too high for the NM to counter. *Soloable by 75 MNK/NIN easily. *Soloable by 74 SMN/WHM easily. *Soloable by 75 WHM/NIN carefully when Berserk's Dance is used. Fairly easy. *Soloable by 75WHM/34NIN with minor difficulty. *Soloable by 75 WHM/RDM with some difficulty. *Duo'd by two 75BLM/37RDM extremely easily. Seemed HEAVILY resistant to Ice spells, even with HQ ice staff, elemental torque, and capped elemental magic skill (no merits). Earth based spells hurt him heavily (Stone IV broke 1k), and Thunder did about as expected. Had no trouble sticking Gravity or Bind. (Ice Spikes are based off of Enhancing Magic skill.) *Soloed by DRG75/WHM37 tarutaru using Meat Mithkabob (medium soloing skill needed), started with 100% TP. *Soloable by 75 BLU/NIN extremely easily. Start battle with 100+ TP and solo-skillchain, then Spam head-butt and Physical damage spells (Frenetic Rip, Hysteric Barrage, Disseverment work well), keep shadows up, other than that nothing special. *Duoable by a PLD67/WAR33 and DRK68/SAM34. 2hrs required; was a very close fight. Expect casualties. *Easily solo'd by PLD75/DNC37 with Joyeuse and 2hr *Easily solo'd by PLD75/NIN37 using regular tanking gear with Shield, no food, no 2hr. Ran out of MP but the whole fight my HP never went below 1000. Regular attacks were hitting for between 30-50, Sentinel dropped this considerably. The counterattacks were more powerful, maybe 100-150. I had shadows up for the most part but when he gained the Haste effect I didn't see the point in trying to cast Utsusemi. His accuracy was qute bad also. *Easily solo'd by PLD75/RDM37 should have around 170+ enhancing magic and caped shield keep Phalanx and SS up use barfire, regen, and En- spells do this and you will not need to use 2 hour also note chivalry is a good thing to have. *Easily solo'd by 75THF/NIN, need capped eva and eva torque and/or Boxers, easy fight though *Easily solo by PLD75/WAR37. *Easily duo'd by PLD75/WAR37 and WHM75/BLM37 No problems *Soloed by BLM72/WHM36, with DoT (Bio II, Poison II, Choke, Burn, Shock), and Bind kiting with a few tics of resting; followed a Sprite around for cures. Self buffs and nukes not needed basically. *Soloed by NIN74/37WAR easily except for orc counterstance which hurts ALOT, don't have beserk up when he does that move ^^ *PLD67/BLM33 got him down to about 30% by staying near a sprite and using 2-hour. Ran out of mp :(. *Soloed as 75 RDM/BLU, no items, no threat. *Easily soloed by BST/NIN 75, with Ladybug as pet (EP to 75, had to switch once after orc used Counterstance. *Soloed by SAM75/WAR37 without much problem. Start at 200% TP, Sekkanoki, 2x WS, Meditate, WS, Meikyo Shisui, SC Light. No food. *Solo'd as BST73/WHM, 4~5 pet swaps. No familiar. *Soloed as 60DRG/BLU, very difficult fight. Get Sigil refresh and bring a Yagudo drink or two. Expect to take 80-110 a hit with defense food, or more when counter-attacked, Cocoon is down, or Berserker Dance is used. The first half of the fight is a straightforward if difficult fight; keep Cocoon up and enfeeble (eg. Sandspin, Sprout Smack, Wild Oats) if possible. Once Orcish Counterstance is used around 50%, it may be necessary to tank backwards while keeping hate through jumps and spells. At this point, save TP until 25%, when Berserker Dance lowers his defense considerably. A Penta Thrust, jumps, Spirit Surge, more jumps, and a second Penta should kill or almost kill it by now. Icarus Wing may be useful at the end. *Soloed as BST68/WHM, had to use 2 Courier and 3 ladybugs, I almost didn’t attack it directly I let pets do the job. Last charm failed so had to tame then summon CC again for just 2 hits and killed it! *Solo as 75SAM/37NIN with no real problem using medium evasion build (skill 261, Optical Hat, Scorpion Harness). Turned away for Counterstance. Light SC started at 50% took mob to 3% - should have 2-houred sooner as only 3 of 6 WS were done. *EASILY soloed as a 75drg/blu Elvan; I could have done this with my eyes closed. I did call my NPC Lv51 WAR just because I wanted to see if I could. She was not needed though; Started with 117%tp no food no 2hr only had to cure myself 2 maybe 3 times. Used 2 penta trust total and my jump 2x and he was dead. /easy Kiyomijr 20:12, 3 September 2008 (UTC) * Solo as RDM75/BLU14, 6 minute fight. Keep standard buffs up along with cocoon and Ice Spikes, and you should win easily. TheMysteriousX 19:10, 30 September 2008 (UTC) *Duoable by skilled 67MNK/WAR and RDM60/WHM. Keep buffs up. MNK gets 300 tp from the pugils surrounding. Do 10 boosts for chi blast, while RDM pops it. Have RDM cast Gravity, Dia, Bind, Slow, etc debuffs. Hit chi blast, engage, ws, pop hundred fists, ws, while rdm heals. At around 50% it will orcish counterstance, turn around, have RDM reapply gravity and bind and run to safety, convert if needed. Continue to kite until counterstance wears, finish it off with another WS. Farily smooth fight if prepared, also be sure to clear out the area of any ladybugs that may be coming too close. Monk used Meat Mithkabob. Sigil is recommened. *Solo'd by a 73RDM/WAR. Buffed up with Protect 4, Shell 4, Stoneskin, rested for MP, then cast Haste, Enthunder, Ice Spikes and clicked it. not to bad of fight over all. took some time and some recasting, was getting low on MP at the end, but still taken care of. *Solo'd by a 75DRK(SAM?)/36DNC. Used seigan, third eye, and Drain Samba II. Alternated between Quickstep and Box Step. Hit me for around 110 per hit. Using Curing Waltz II kept my hp above 1100 usually. Was hoping to outlast it. It was not bad for about half of the fight until it used Orcish Counterstance. Then it landed a couple crits and counters for 220+ each. Used 2hr for Light took out the second half of it's hp. It used Berserker Dance right as it died. With Overwhelm my ws's did around 750. Light sc did 1696. I survived with about 450 hp left. Normal tp gear used. *Duoed easily by a 69DRG/WAR and 70SCH/RDM. Very straight forward. We used nothing special. SCH just healed when DRG was low on health. Counterstance didn't even cause that much of a problem. -Bobjohnson; Bahamut *Soloable with minimum trouble by a 75 RDM/BLM. Pretty much standard gravity kiting, though it's a good idea to watch for adds. *Soloed with ease by 75/RDM/37NIN - Used Composure, buffed up with standard solo buffs. Popped and enfeeb'd with Para2, Slow2, Blind2. Threw up shadows with Uts. Ni when SS fell, cast Grav when he used Berserker Dance, kited for a bit, then took him down. Only was hit for damage when he was hasted and couldn't get shadows up fast enough. Klauss2269 13:49, 23 April 2009 (UTC) *Soloed with Minimal trouble as 70DNC/35NIN. Build TP to 300% on the nearby monsters and have attack food (I used chiefkabobs) ready if you don't have a lot of Accuracy bonus from gear. Make sure you keep box step level 5 on him at all times, if it goes back to 1 or 0 then stun won't have as high a chance of working and you might die from lack of shadows. Counterstance was annoying but not really an issue, but he hit for 100 regular, 200 critical, and 150-250 on TP moves at all points of the fight. Had no trouble hitting him, and I dodged enough with Evasion+29 and Evasion skill 230 to recast shadows every time they fell (even after counterstance). Impossible if you don't stun and recast utsusemi, as he hits much too hard to keep up with even Waltz 4 and 300%TP. Ended with a weaponskill at 137%TP (Dancing Edge, only hit enough for a 10% return). All-in-all an exciting fight, and not extremely hard. *Soloed with 75 SAM / 37 DNC. This fight was a cake walk. Before the fight I got 300% TP then used sekkanoki, seigan with third eye, and drain samba II (not necessary). The fight lasted about a min. I basically used meditate then used yukikaze > gekko > kasha. To finish I used 2 hour and repeated the SC. Was only hit once the whole battle. *Soloed as RDM/BLM. Buffs w/ composure, Refresh/haste/phalanx/blink/stoneskin. 5~ mins. Had a biddy bug aggro, just ran up and down the lake on the west side, nothing aggroed. Grav + Tier III Blizzard/Thunder. Only broke stoneskin once, Bind lasted for nearly a minute everytime. Kept up Bio III + Poison II. *Trioed by 65 WHM/DNC(was accident didn't notice Subjob), 68 BLU/NIN, and 67 BRD/WHM with some difficulty, BRD and WHM had Reraise on, BRD kept up Ballads, and used Carnage Elegy, WHM healed the BLU, BLU kept up Cocoon, and attacked until taking too much dmg from counter attacks, then disengaged and spammed Head Butt, Frenetic Rip, & Dimensional Death.The Bard died 2 times, towards the end WHM 2hred.--Meloni 21:21, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *Difficult solo as 75PLD/WAR with no merits, in standard exp gear, with no food. Had to pull out Adventuring Fellow NPC for extra healing near the end, after Counterstance. Did not use 2hr. Advice: Bring DD gear, DD food, or just take a DD with you. 7000 is a lot of HP.--IneptOne 18:33, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as 75DRG/BLU with minor difficulty, using Super Jump and letting wyvern tank very briefly. started fight with no buffs or TP, and used no food.--Grabelli 21:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by blm/rdm pretty good gear, gravity nuke, no DOT/kite needed *Soloed by a 75WHM/SCH, not an easy fight, go in with full buffs and full sublimation charge and keep stoneskin up as long as you can using celerity. * Mildly difficult solo by a 75 RDM/WHM. Straight fought with full buffs and debuffs. Used Convert during fight, as well as heavy DoT. Came near death once, but turned away as to not be countered. --Zauath 07:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by a 75DRG/37SAM got 300% TP and used Hasso before fight and opened with angon and Penta thrust, then meditate, Jump, high jump and another penta thrust, then used segian and third eye until defeated -- Paintballparrot 13:37, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *Easy solo by a 75SCH/RDM. Just kite it with Gravity and keep Bio II and a constant flow of Helix spells on it, with parsimonied Thunder IV's from time to time. Had to use my Sublimation charge, but if you resort to only Helix spells it probably won't be necessary. --Frejan (Ragnarok), December 29, 2009. * Soloed easily by 75 RDM/WHM melee. Standard solo buffs, needed Convert about halfway through the fight thanks to his Counterstance and Berserker Dance, but keeping Stoneskin, Phalanx, and Spikes up all other times was cake. Like his page states, he's very susceptible to Paralyze, Slow, and Blind. Only had to recast each of them once or twice. Obsy 23:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC) *Easily Soloed as 75SAM/NIN. Used Evasion gear but fight lasted less than 1 1/2 mins so I didn't swap between TP and Evasion often. No 2hr used. Evasion was 266 with capped Evasion + Askar Korazin, Boxer's Mantle, Empress Hairpin, and 2x Dodge Earrings. Meditated to 300TP, waited until Meditate timer was ready, used Seigan and put up Utsu: Ichi. Sekkanoki > Rana > Gekko > Darkness for 50% of HP, then a meditate and Kasha for the paralyze (although that didn't really matter.) Just watched Shadows/Third Eye and WSd when possible after that. Only got hit w/o shadows once and with that Evasion build his hit rate was ~38% with 8 hits out of 21 swings. --Kraeia 8:01 February 22, 2010 * Solo'd RDM/DRK Usual solo spells, ie Phalanx, Haste, etc. Kept him Blind and Poisoned. Had no trouble putting SS back up. Didn't even have to vert. * I can't even begin to describe how easy this was as SAM75/DNC. Third Eye wore off by itself several times and the only time he hit me was when I swapped into my WS set with a bunch of evasion down (Haubergeon +1, Ace's Helm, et cetera). He hit me for 79, 115, 115, and 99 over the course of the entire fight (4/19 or 21% hit rate); I finished with well over 1k HP using Drain Samba II only. I built TP before hand with Meditate and some nearby mobs, then waited for Meditate to be ready again. Opened the fight with Sekkanoki Tachi: Yukikaze (1149) to Tachi: Kasha (1018) which made Compression (509), dropping him to about half HP. Paralyze activated a lot while I built TP again, used Meditate Tachi: Rana (1102) and Tachi: Kasha (1018 again, exactly). His defense seemed to drop dramatically when he used Berserker Dance, boosting my melee hits from 200~ to 290~. --Furyspawn 08:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) * Got him down to 1% HP at 70DNC/35WAR. :( Had to use Trance right off, was so surprised by how hard he hit (went into the battle not knowing what level he was -- LV15 requirement for quest, assumed fight would be easy). Sad face. Horrible defeat. A couple more levels and I would have obliterated him. No merits, no Sigil, mediocre gear. He misses a lot, but when he hits, he HITS. --Calliste-Siren 07:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) *Soloed by 70DNC/WAR, Weapon, eva and parring caped to 233. Enterd the fight with 300TP and 5 finishing moves. Used Drain Samba III and Defender, DNC AF but Scorpion harness instead and 2 behemoth knife+1. 15 min. fight, tough fight ended with 450HP. --- Feb 24, 2013